Eternidade
by AKiraSekai
Summary: O vermelho eterno de seus olhos estaria refletido eternamente nos olhos da alma desejada. ::Oneshot:: ::Sebastian x Ciel:: ::SPOILERS DA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA::


**Avisos: **Cara, normalmente eu diria para tomar cuidado com o Yaoi espalhado no meio da fanfic, mas essa aqui provavelmente não terá nada _muito explícito_. Então pode ler com calma e paz. Se você achar alguma insinuação... É porque você _estava procurando_.**  
**SPOILERS DA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA!**  
Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji e seus personagens não me pertencem, para a minha infelicidade. Mas eu adoraria ter um Sebastian e um Claude brigando pela minha alma.  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.

* * *

**ETERNIDADE**

**

* * *

**

Quanto tempo dura a eternidade? Quantos anos, décadas, séculos e milênios ela pode ter? Alguns dizem que a eternidade é "para sempre", mas se nada é "para sempre", então até onde vai a eternidade?

O problema é que toda regra tem sua exceção. Essa regra do "para sempre" sempre acabar também tem a sua. E essa exceção se chama "eternidade".

Como o próprio nome já diz, ela é eterna. Não acaba, não tem fim. Nunca terá. Começou há muito tempo ─ ou muito pouco tempo ─ e jamais chegará ao fim, simplesmente porque ele não existe. É uma exceção maravilhosa, não? Quem não quer, afinal, ficar eternamente ao lado da pessoa amada?

Acontece que eles não se amavam.

"Amor" é uma palavra nobre demais, sublime demais para que eles pudessem compreendê-la em toda a sua essência. Eram dois seres condenados, amaldiçoados e unidos por um laço muito diferente do amor. Algo _maior _e _mais significativo_, que tinha o poder de mudá-los e manipulá-los.

Um contrato.

Parecia tudo tão simples no começo. Apenas uma vingança, um passatempo a mais para o demônio. Mataria todos que tivesse que matar, vingaria aquela pobre criança acabada ─ destruída, humilhada ─, fortaleceria sua alma com o capricho de quem prepara o melhor banquete e, no final de tudo, iria devorá-la. O que poderia ser melhor que isso? Mais perfeito que isso?

Mas certos detalhes não podiam ─ e nem deviam ─ ser ignorados. A alma daquele garoto era realmente digna de uma atenção toda especial. Uma jóia rara, que merecia anos de trabalho árduo para ser aperfeiçoada. Quando se conheceram, no dia em que firmaram o contrato, a alma do garoto estava estilhaçada e havia uma ameaça real de que ela jamais fosse novamente consertada. Uma aparência tão frágil e decadente que o demônio encontrou-se completamente seduzido pela chance de aperfeiçoá-la. Torná-la tão pura que seria a melhor de todas.

Com o desafio, o desejo de vingança acima de qualquer outra coisa e a chance de ter para si, no final de tudo, a melhor alma que já tivera o prazer de encontrar, o demônio Sebastian Michaelis firmou um contrato com o jovem Ciel Phantomhive.

Os termos do contrato eram relativamente simples: Ciel se vingaria daqueles que acabaram com o nome de sua família, mataram seus pais e incendiaram sua mansão e, em troca, Sebastian teria sua alma quando tudo estivesse terminado. Sem floreios, sem enfeites. A vingança em troca de uma alma.

Talvez, se estivesse realmente interessado em acabar logo com aquele contrato, Sebastian poderia ter resolvido tudo na metade do tempo. Todos aqueles anos moldando a alma de Ciel seriam apenas meses antes que o demônio tivesse sua alma. Mas não. Ciel Phantomhive merecia um cuidado todo especial. Passou anos cuidando dele, servindo-o, agindo como mordomo enquanto, silenciosamente, moldava a alma do Conde, alimentando-a com esperança e ódio, para que a alma destruída que ele conhecera naquele dia se tornasse a alma perfeita que era, agora, a alma de Ciel.

Perfeita e eterna.

Na sua fascinação por moldá-la à imagem da perfeição, do ideal de alimento para um demônio, Sebastian esqueceu que não era o único demônio no mundo, e que o perigo e a ameaça estão realmente em todos os lados. A sua ameaça particular veio na forma de olhos e cabelos dourados.

A alma de Ciel já tinha alcançado a perfeição. O extremo ponto máximo do desejo de um demônio. A alma tão perfeita e desejada que Sebastian queria ─ _precisava_ ─ acima de qualquer outra. Mas seus cálculos falharam de forma brutal e decisiva quando perdeu o braço que continha a marca do seu contrato. Foi tempo suficiente para que a _ameaça _se aproveitasse.

E a alma perfeita e desejada do _seu_ Jovem Mestre foi roubada. Por olhos dourados e cabelos loiros.

Iludido por uma mentira maldosamente planejada por seu mordomo, Alois Trancy ordenara a Claude Faustus que roubasse Ciel Phantomhive, a alma com a qual Sebastian Michaelis ─ de acordo com Claude, o responsável pela morte do seu irmão mais novo ─ tinha uma forte ligação. Alois queria, em resumo, que o castigo de Sebastian fosse pior que a morte.

Parabéns, Alois Trancy. Você teve sucesso em seu desejo.

Era completamente compreensível que a alma que Sebastian havia demorado tanto para aperfeiçoar fosse tão desejada. Ele orgulhava-se da sua conquista, no fundo. Mas não era por isso que abriria mão. A alma de Ciel Phantomhive era sua por direito. A marca no olho direito do garoto era a mesma que estava estampada na _sua_ mão, não na de outro demônio. Claude não tinha o mínimo direito de interferir em seu contrato, e Sebastian faria o impossível para que aquela alma acabasse onde deveria acabar. Em suas mãos, não nas de Claude.

Quando todas as máscaras caíram e a verdade foi revelada por trás das cortinas, o conde Trancy refez seu contrato, dessa vez com outro demônio. Hannah Anafeloz. E com esse infeliz e maldito contrato, o destino de Sebastian e Ciel foi traçado numa linha grossa e vermelha. Vermelha como o sangue.

Vermelha como os olhos de Ciel.

A sua alma perfeita e extremamente desejável jamais seria alcançada. O seu Jovem Mestre, o seu ideal de perfeição, a alma na qual ele tinha trabalhado durante tantos anos... Estava eternizada na mesma forma do próprio Sebastian. Seu Ciel Phantomhive agora era um demônio.

Toda sua alegria de anos afundou assim que viu os olhos vermelhos se abrirem, ainda debaixo da água. Seu mundo, construído cuidadosamente ao redor do pequeno Conde, com a única intenção de sustentar a alma moldada, desabou sobre sua cabeça, adicionando aquele peso aos seus ombros. _Para sempre_.

Não podia lutar contra isso. Não tinha como. Estava condenado a servir Ciel Phantomhive para toda a eternidade. Teria que encará-lo para sempre, servi-lo para sempre, caminhar ao seu lado para sempre. Sempre desejando-o em silêncio, sem jamais poder tocar em sua alma.

Os olhos que o observavam agora eram cruéis e divertiam-se com sua desgraça, acompanhando-o o tempo todo, despejando silenciosamente sobre sua cabeça aquela comemoração discreta. Ciel Phantomhive havia vencido mais uma batalha, dessa vez contra seu próprio demônio. O prêmio da alma havia se transformado no prêmio de uma eterna servidão. Eterno mestre, eterno Conde Phantomhive, mesmo que não pudesse mais esfregar esse título na cara de ninguém a não ser seu mordomo. Eterno mordomo.

Podia ser escuro ou claro, não tinha importância. Não sabiam se a lua estava no céu, ou se era o sol. Também não sabiam se estavam num campo aberto ou num quarto extremamente apertado, fechado até que a falta de ar os sufocasse. Mas não eram humanos, não precisavam respirar. Talvez houvesse luz, talvez não houvesse. Poderiam estar rodeados de almas ou poderiam estar sozinhos. Eram detalhes tão pequenos e insignificantes que nenhum dos dois sequer tentava dar importância a eles.

Onde quer que estivessem, os passos de Sebastian ecoariam e seriam respondidos com o curvar de lábios de Ciel, desenhando no rosto eterno um sorriso tão cruel que o tornaria definitivamente demoníaco. Os olhos vermelhos do mordomo se encontrariam com os vermelhos do seu mestre, na luz ou na escuridão, e ambos os olhares teriam mais significados que mil e uma palavras. A eternidade os esperaria de braços abertos, pronta para acolhê-los num laço infinito de lealdade e servidão, de ordens e obediência. Do desejo de um demônio que jamais seria realizado.

E o curvar dos lábios de Ciel seria respondido com a reverência respeitosa de Sebastian, com seu olhar perdido e sua voz desmotivada. E Ciel iria rir internamente, aproximar-se do demônio e desviar os olhos para cima ─ seria o céu ou apenas um teto? ─ antes de perguntar:

─ Quanto custa a eternidade de uma pessoa, Sebastian?

O outro demônio finalmente levantaria seus olhos. Observaria desolado o corpo eterno que abrigava a alma que tanto desejou durante longos anos, e responderia com toda a dor e a desgraça guardada dentro de si:

─ A eternidade de outra.

E assim continuariam eternos.

* * *

_Iniciada: 10/10/2010  
Finalizada: 29/10/2010_

**N/A:**

Sem muito pra colocar aqui...

Sempre curti Kuroshitsuji, desde a primeira temporada, e sempre quis escrever alguma coisa sobre, mas nunca me animei. Admito que eu queria, sim, fazer um yaoi Sebastian/Ciel... Mas quando terminei de assistir a segunda temporada, a vontade de escrever algo mais tenso falou mais alto.

E que me matem, fãs do Sebastian, mas... HAEUIHAEIOAHEOI, SE FODEU~!

Enfim... Reviews são boas e eu gosto. :D  
Faça uma autora feliz. Não estou nem pedido seu dinheiro ): [?]


End file.
